Lo prohibido es mas tentador
by angel.cruzgomez.50
Summary: Hermione y sus amigos han sido capturados y tras las circunstancias solo hay una forma de salir a salvo, con ayuda no solo de los aliados sino también de los enemigos, Hermione estará en las manos de Lucius Malfoy.
**LO LICITO NO ES GRATO… LO PROHIBIDO EXCITA EL DESEO.**

Hermione y sus amigos habían sido capturados por los carroñeros en medio de la oscuridad del Bosque, ahora sujetada ante dos desconocidos miraba a Harry y con satisfacción observaba su hechizo realizado.

\- Levántate, alimaña – Le gritaban a Harry mientras lo levantaban violentamente y revisaban sus bolsillos en busca de su varita.

Hermione forcejeaba, la manera tan brusca en que la tomaban la llenaba de temor.

\- ¡Apártense… de… ella! – Gritaba Ron.

Para después sentir un golpe directamente en su mentón. Hermione gritó igual.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjenlo en paz, déjenlo en paz! –

\- A tu novio le van a hacer cosas peores que estas si está en mi lista – Dijo Greyback acercándose a Hermione. - Una chica deliciosa… qué bocado… me encanta la suavidad de su piel… - El comentario la tomó por sorpresa y con cierta repulsión.

\- ¡Registren la tienda! – Dijo otro mientras varios entraban dejando a los tres en el suelo con violencia.

\- Ahora, veamos a quiénes tenemos – Dijo Greyback con deleite por encima de sus cabezas, y después rio. - ¿Qué te ha pasado, feo? - Harry no contestó de inmediato. - He dicho - Repitió Greyback, golpeó a Harry en el diafragma que lo hizo doblarse de dolor. - ¿Qué te pasó? -

\- Me picaron - Dijo Harry finalmente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Gruñó Greyback.

\- Dudley - Decía Harry.

\- ¿Y tu nombre? –

\- Yo… Vernon. Vernon Dudley -

\- Comprueba la lista, Scabior - Dijo Greyback, mientras el otro buscaba en la lista, Greyback se dirigió a Ron.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, pelirrojo? -

\- Stan Shunpike - Dijo Ron.

\- ¡Mientes! - Dijo Scabior. - Conocemos a Stan Shunpike, ha hecho algunas cosas para nosotros.

Ron volvió a ser golpeado.

\- Soy Barny - Dijo Ron. - Barny Weasley -

\- ¿Un Weasley? - Dijo Greyback. - Así que estás emparentado con esos traidores de sangre incluso si no eres una sangre sucia. Y finalmente, tu pequeña y guapa amiga… - El deleite de su voz a Hermione le provocó miedo.

\- Calma, Greyback - Dijo Scabior.

\- Oh, todavía no la voy a morder. Veremos si es un poco más rápida que Barny en recordar su nombre. ¿Quién eres, niña? -

\- Penélope Clearwater - Dijo Hermione.

Bastante aterrorizada, trató de sonar convincente.

\- ¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre? -

\- De sangre mezclada - Dijo Hermione.

\- Bastante fácil de comprobar - Dijo Scabior. - Pero todos estos parecen tener edad de estar en Hogwarts…

\- Nos hemos ido - Dijo Ron.

\- ¿Así que se han ido, eh, pelirrojo? - Dijo Scabior. - Unos pocos miembros de la Orden han sido rastreados veamos si ustedes son ese caso. ¡Atenlos! – Los levantaron y los arrastraron, llevándoselos consigo.

\- No ha sido un mal botín para una noche – Estaba diciendo Greyback, mientras veía a sus ahora prisioneros y adquisiciones. - ¿Ya comprobaste sus nombres en las listas, Scabior? - Rugió.

\- Sí, no hay ningún Vernon Dudley aquí, Greyback -

\- Interesante - Dijo Greyback. - Eso es interesante. Se acercó a Harry. - ¿Así que no te buscan, eh, Vernon? ¿O estás en esa lista con un nombre diferente? -

\- ¡Mira esto, Greyback! Hermione Granger - Dijo Scabior. - La sangre sucia de la que se tiene constancia que viaja con Harry Potter -

Greyback caminó hacia Hermione y en cuclillas se puso frente a ella.

\- ¿Sabes qué, preciosa? Esta imagen se parece mucho a ti -

\- ¡No es así! ¡No soy yo! - El aterrorizado grito de Hermione fue tan bueno como una confesión.

\- Se tiene constancia de que viaja con Harry Potter - Repitió Greyback tranquilamente.

\- Bueno, esto cambia las cosas, ¿No? - Susurró Greyback.

Nadie hablaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la frente, Vernon? - Preguntaba Greyback suavemente, acercándose a Harry, presionando contra la cicatriz.

\- ¡No lo toques! - Gritó Harry; no pudo evitarlo.

\- Creí que llevabas gafas, Potter - Susurró Greyback.

\- ¡Encontré gafas! - Gritó uno de los Saqueadores que merodeaba de fondo. - Había gafas en la tienda, Greyback, espera… - Y segundos después las gafas de Harry habían sido colocadas de vuelta en su cara.

\- ¡Es él! - Afirma Greyback. - ¡Hemos atrapado a Potter! - Todos dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, aturdidos por lo que habían hecho.

\- Al diablo el Ministerio - Gruñía Greyback. - Se llevarían el mérito, y nosotros nos quedaríamos sin nada, digo que se lo llevemos directamente a Quien-tú-sabes.

\- ¿Lo vas a convocar? ¿Aquí? – Dijo Scabior.

\- No - Gruñía Greyback. - No tengo… dicen que está usando la casa de los Malfoy como base. Llevaremos al chico allí.

\- ¡Muy bien! - Dijo Scabior. - ¡Muy bien, estamos en esto! ¿Y qué pasa con los otros, Greyback, qué haremos con ellos? -

\- Bien podríamos llevarlos a todos. Tenemos dos sangres sucia, eso son otros diez galeones. Dame también la espada. Si son rubíes, tenemos otra pequeña fortuna aquí. Además… - Greyback tomó de la barbilla a Hermione. – Estoy seguro que al Señor Malfoy se le ocurrirá algo que hacer con ellos o con ella – Hermione lo miraba asustada.

Arrastraron a los prisioneros para ponerlos de pie. La respiración de Hermione, era rápida y aterrorizada.

\- Sujétenlos bien - Dijo Greyback, mientras sujetaba a Harry y todos juntos desaparecían.

Aterrizaron en un camino rural. Vieron un par de rejas de hierro forjado al principio de lo que parecía ser un camino de entrada. Uno de los Saqueadores avanzó hacia las rejas y las sacudió.

\- ¿Cómo entramos? Están cerradas, Greyback, no puedo… ¡Caray! -

El hierro se estaba retorciendo, doblándose para pasar de los abstractos rollos y espirales a una cara espantosa, que habló en una voz metálica y retumbante.

\- ¡Declara tu propósito! -

\- ¡Tenemos a Potter! - Rugía Greyback con triunfo.

Las rejas se abrieron.

\- ¡Vamos! - Le dijo Greyback a sus hombres.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo la voz fría de Narcissa.

\- ¡Estamos aquí para ver a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! - Raspaba Greyback.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -

\- ¡Sabes quién soy! - Hubo resentimiento en la voz del hombre lobo. - ¡Fenrir Greyback! ¡Hemos atrapado a Harry Potter! -

\- Lo sé, está hinchado, señora, ¡pero es él! - Apuntó Scabior. - Si lo mira un poco más cerca, verá su cicatriz. Y está aquí, ¿Ve a la chica? Es la sangre sucia que ha estado viajando con él, señora. No hay duda de que es él, ¡y también tenemos su varita! Aquí, señora…

\- Tráiganlos adentro - Dijo. – Síganme - Dijo Narcissa, encabezando la marcha por el pasillo. - Mi hijo, Draco y mi esposo, está en casa por las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Si ese es Harry Potter, él lo sabrá -

En el salón Lucius y Draco yacían frente a la chimenea pero al ver a los saqueadores se levantaron con inercia.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Habló Lucius Malfoy.

\- Dicen que tienen a Potter - Dijo la fría voz de Narcissa. - Draco, ven aquí -

Draco se acercó a él.

\- ¿Bien, chico? - Raspó el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Bien, Draco? - Dijo Lucius Malfoy. Sonaba ávido. - ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter? -

\- No puedo… no puedo estar seguro - Dijo Draco.

\- ¡Pero míralo detenidamente, míralo! ¡Acércate más! – Decía Lucius entusiasmado.

\- Draco, si somos los que le entregamos a Potter al Señor Tenebroso, todo será perdón… -

\- Ahora, no nos olvidemos de quién lo atrapó en realidad. Eso espero, Señor Malfoy - Dijo Greyback amenazador.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por supuesto que no! - Dijo Lucius con impaciencia.

Se acercó aún más a Harry.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? - Le preguntó Lucius a Greyback. - ¿Cómo llegó a este estado? -

\- No fuimos nosotros -

\- Parece más bien una Maldición Picante - Dijo Lucius. - Hay algo ahí – Susurro. - Podría ser la cicatriz, estirada tensa… ¡Draco, ven aquí, observa adecuadamente! ¿Qué crees? -

Draco se acercó justo al lado de la de su padre.

\- No lo sé - Dijo, y se marchó hacia la chimenea donde su madre estaba mirándolos.

\- Es mejor que estemos seguros, Lucius - Le dijo Narcissa a su marido en su fría voz. - Completamente seguros de que es Potter, antes de avisar al Señor Tenebroso… Dicen que esta es suya - Estaba mirando muy de cerca la varita de endrino. - Pero no se parece a la descripción de Ollivander… Si estamos equivocados, si llamamos al Señor Tenebroso para nada… ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Rowle y Dolohov? -

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la sangre sucia, entonces? - Gruñó Greyback.

Los Saqueadores obligaron a los prisioneros a girar otra vez, para que la luz cayese sobre Hermione.

\- ¡Espera! - Dijo Narcissa bruscamente. - Sí… ¡estaba en la tienda de Madam Malkin's con Potter! ¡Vi la fotografía en el Profeta! Mira, Draco, ¿no es la chica Granger? -

\- Yo… tal vez… sí -

\- Pero entonces, ¡ese es el chico Weasley! - Gritó Lucius, rodeando a los prisioneros hasta llegar a Ron. - Son ellos, los amigos de Potter… Draco, míralo, ¿no es el hijo de Arthur Weasley, cómo se llama…?

\- Sí - Dijo Draco de nuevo, dándole la espalda a los prisioneros. - Puede ser -

La puerta del salón se abrió detrás de Harry.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy? - Bellatrix Lestrange caminó con lentitud alrededor de los prisioneros, y paró mirando a Hermione a través de sus ojos de párpados caídos.

\- Pero bueno - Dijo calmadamente. - ¿Esta es la sangre sucia? ¿Es esta Granger? -

-¡Sí, sí, es Granger! - Gritó Lucius. - Y a su lado, creemos, ¡Potter! ¡Potter y sus amigos, por fin capturados! -

\- ¿Potter? – Gritó Bellatrix. - ¿Estás seguro? Bueno entonces, ¡el Señor Tenebroso debe ser informado de inmediato! -

\- ¡Estaba a punto de llamarlo! - Dijo Lucius y su mano se cerró sobre la muñeca de Bellatrix, evitando que tocara la Marca. - Yo seré el que lo convoque, Bella. Potter ha sido traído a mi casa, y por lo tanto está bajo mi autoridad… -

\- ¡Tu autoridad! - Se burló ella, intentando liberar la mano de su agarre. - ¡Perdiste tu autoridad cuando perdiste la varita, Lucius! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! -

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no capturaste al chico… -

\- Perdone, señor Malfoy - Interrumpió Greyback. - Pero fuimos nosotros los que capturamos a Potter, y somos nosotros los que reclamaremos el oro… -

\- ¡Oro! - Se rio Bellatrix, todavía intentando apartar a su cuñado, su mano libre bajando a su bolsillo para buscar la varita. - Toma tu oro, asqueroso carroñero, ¿qué me importa el dinero? Sólo busco el honor de su… de… - Paró de luchar.

Lucius apartó la mano y rasgó su propia manga…

\- ¡PARA! – Grito Bellatrix. - ¡No la toques, todos moriremos si el Señor Tenebroso viene ahora! - Lucius se paralizó, su dedo índice suspendido sobre su Marca Tenebrosa. - ¿Qué es eso? -

\- Una espada - Gruñó un Saqueador.

\- Dámela -

\- No es suya, señora, es mía, la encontré yo - Bellatrix aturdió al Saqueador y Scabior sacó la varita.

\- ¿A qué crees que estás jugando, mujer? -

Cada uno de ellos cayó ante ella a excepción de Greyback, que había sido obligado a ponerse de rodillas, con los brazos estirados.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esta espada? - Susurró a Greyback mientras arrancaba la varita de su mano sin que él ofreciera resistencia.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Gruñó él. - ¡Suéltame, mujer! -

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esta espada? - Repitió ella. -¡Snape la envió a una cámara en Gringotts! –

\- Esta estaba en su tienda - Gruñó Greyback. - ¡Suéltame te digo! –

Ella ondeó su varita, y el hombre lobo saltó sobre sus pies, pero se mostró demasiado cauteloso como para acercársele.

\- Draco, Cissy, saquen a esta basura - Dijo Bellatrix, señalando a los hombres inconscientes. - Si no tienen agallas para terminar con ellos, déjenlos en el patio para mí -

\- No te atrevas a hablarnos así - Dijo Narcisa furiosamente, pero Bellatrix gritó.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esta situación es más grave de lo que posiblemente puedas imaginar, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy serio! - Se puso en pie, jadeando ligeramente, bajando la mirada a la espada, examinando su empuñadura. - Si de verdad es Potter, no debe sufrir daño - Murmuró, más para sí misma que para los demás. - El Señor Oscuro desea disponer de Potter él mismo... Pero si averigua... debo... debo saber… - Se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana. - ¡El prisionero debe ser encerrado en la celda, mientras yo pienso en qué se debe hacer! –

\- Esta es mi casa, Bella, tú no me das órdenes en mi... -

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡No tienes ni idea del peligro en el que estamos! - Gritó Bellatrix.

\- Llevemos a estos prisioneros abajo a la celda, Greyback -

\- Espera - Dijo Bellatrix agudamente. - A todos excepto... excepto a la sangre sucia - Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer.

\- ¡No! - Gritó Ron. - ¡Puedes tenerme a mí, tómame a mí! - Bellatrix le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

\- Si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente – Dijo. - El traidor de sangre es el siguiente pero la sangre sucia está en mi lista. Llévenlos abajo, y asegúrense de que estén a salvo, no les hagan nada más... aún - Le lanzó a Greyback su varita, después sacó un cuchillo corto de plata de su túnica.

Cortó la cuerda separando a Hermione de los demás prisioneros, la arrastró por el pelo hasta el medio de la habitación, mientras Greyback y Narcissa obligaban al resto a avanzar hacia la otra puerta, hasta un oscuro pasillo, con la varita sostenida ante él, proyectando una fuerza invisible e irresistible.

\- ¿Crees que me darás un trozo de la chica cuando termine con ella?- Aclamó Greyback mientras los arrastraba a lo largo del pasillo. - Creo que conseguiré un pedazo o dos, ¿no crees, pelirrojo? –

\- ¿De dónde sacaron la espada pequeña Sangre Sucia? – Señalo Bellatrix con su cuchillo a Hermione.

\- La encontramos –

Bellatrix la abofeteo hasta hacerla caer al suelo y desde esa posición Hermione sintió temor.

\- Mientes – Y como acto siguiente Bellatrix uso la maldición Crucius, siendo latentes los gemidos de dolor de Hermione por toda la casona y ante los ojos de Lucius. Bellatrix detuvo el hechizo y mientras Hermione yacía en el suelo, Bella se acercó más a ella. – Esa espada debía estar en mi bóveda en Gringotts, ¿Cómo la obtuviste? ¿Qué otra cosa sacaron tú y tus amigos de mi bóveda? -.

Hermione lloraba con el temor latente en su cuerpo.

\- No sacamos nada, por favor – Hermione no dejaba de llorar.

\- No te creo –

\- No saque nada –

\- No te creo – Y usando el cuchillo que Bella tenia, comenzó a cortar con ímpetu el brazo de Hermione, haciendo que esta llorara por el dolor y el terror que la invadía.

\- ¡Por favor! –

\- ¡Cállate! – Bellatrix reía ante la escena, pero Lucius no podía reaccionar. – ¡No te muevas! ¡Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo! ¿De dónde ha salido esta espada? ¿De dónde? –

\- La encontramos... la encontramos... ¡Por favor! - Gritó Hermione de nuevo.

\- ¡Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangre sucia, y lo sé! ¡Has estado dentro de mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Dime la verdad! – Hermione lo volvió a negar y Bellatrix no detuvo su tortura.

\- ¿Qué más se llevaron, qué más? ¡Respóndeme! ¡Crucio! - Los gritos de Hermione resonaban entre las paredes. - ¿Cómo entraron en mi cámara? ¿Ese sucio duendecillo los ayudó a entrar? -

\- ¡Le conocimos esta noche! - Sollozó Hermione. - Nunca hemos estado dentro de tu cámara... ¡No es la auténtica espada! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia! –

\- ¿Una copia? – Gritó Bellatrix. - ¡Oh, una historia probable! -

\- ¡Pero podemos averiguarlo fácilmente! - Llegó la voz de Lucius, incapaz de seguir viendo ese acto. ¡Hay que traer al duende, él puede decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no! -

\- Draco, ve por el duende – Draco obedeció y desapareció por el pasillo.

Bellatrix sonrió y se acercó a Lucius que observaba a Hermione.

\- Bonita, ¿no crees? – Lucius no comprendía, así que no respondió. – Si realmente quieres que crea que tienes alguna autoridad aquí, te dejare encargarte de ella.

Hermione en el suelo, viendo la nueva marca en su muñeca que le recordaría el error de su sangre, escuchaba a Bellatrix atentamente.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Bella? – Bellatrix sonrió.

\- No insinuó nada Lucius, la decisión es completamente tuya – No dijo nada y la observaron, Bellatrix se acercó a Hermione y tomándola del brazo la obligo a incorporarse y la encamino por otro pasillo.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos, mientras la sangre del brazo de Hermione marcaba el camino suavemente, gota tras gota, llegaron frente a una alcoba con una gran puerta de madera de caoba y sonriendo Bella, abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro.

Hermione cayó sobre sus rodillas y observó a Bellatrix desaparecer por la puerta, Hermione se levantó y trato de controlar el dolor que sentía por la herida causada.

Examino la habitación, era grande y amplia, inundada de oscuridad pero iluminada por pocas velas dando un ambiente de clase y elegancia, sabía dónde estaba pero la pregunta era ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Lucius abrió la puerta y la vio parada en medio de la habitación, sabia a lo que se refería Bellatrix, y tenía que admitir que el pensar en tener a esa chica joven tan pura y sensual solo para él, lo hacía excitarse de manera inmensurable y su miembro lo sabía.

Pero disfrutaba el verla temblar, imaginando miles de cosas en su cabeza y por su mirada sabía que hacia ahí y se veía asustada, Lucius lo supuso.

-. ¿Virgen? -. Le preguntó y Hermione aterrada no contestó y se abrazó a si misma protegiéndose de las miradas de Lucius el sonrió y se encaminó a la cama, ignorando a Hermione a su paso. -. Interesante -. Lucius se deshizo de su enorme abrigo, sintiendo el calor de la excitación inundar su cuerpo, observó a Hermione y vio la sangre que derramaba por su brazo. -. Si lo que busca es que esa herida no se le infecte debe curarla, en ese cofre encontrara todo lo necesario -. Lucius le señaló un pequeño cofre a su espalda sobre una cómoda, Hermione se acercó y sin cuestionarse se acercó a curarse.

Lucius en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima, debía admitir que esa chica le parecía atractiva, y si lograba hacerla suya, sería un triunfo antes de los planes para esa noche.

Hermione terminó de curarse y volvió su mirada a Lucius, se observaron midiéndose con la mirada, ahora que veía a Lucius se veía pálido pero su porte y su figura era imponente, algo que tal vez en otro plano a Hermione le parecería atractivo.

Debía pensar cómo salir de ahí, sabía que hacia ahí, y si era la única manera de salir, debía arriesgarse, tal vez Lucius no sería capaz de dañarla u obligarla.

Lucius se acercó a ella y le sonrió cínicamente.

\- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por su libertad, Granger? -

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa.

\- Mía y de mis amigos, usted tiene la autoridad – Hermione respondió nerviosa y antes de que lo analizará Lucius la haló hacia él y la abrazó con la intención de besarla.

Hermione intentó soltarse pero Lucius no se lo permitió, levantándola la acercó a la cama, la bajó y se alejó poco de ella solo observándola.

\- Date la vuelta – Hermione vio sus intenciones y asustada le respondió.

\- ¡No! – Eso a Lucius lo enloqueció más y la tomó nuevamente en brazos.

\- De acuerdo –

Lucius se acercó más a ella, y Hermione pudo sentir su miembro duro contra sus piernas.

Lucius acercó su boca contra la de Hermione.

Hermione se hizo atrás, pero sin poderse soltar de su agarre.

\- ¿Qué hace? –

\- Vamos Granger, demuéstrame lo luchadora que puedes llegar a ser – Lucius le hablaba suave, pegados rostro a rostro. – Eres una mujer que lucha, pero sé que tienes un lado escondido, como soportas todo, soportaste la tortura de Bella, sin traicionar a tus incompetentes amiguitos, eres guerrera y orgullosa, déjame ver… esa leona –

La cara de desconcierto no lleno de temor a Hermione, sino que la motivó, sabía que solo de una forma la dejaría libre y esa era la única opción, además en el fondo de su mente, sabía que entregarse a Lucius no era tan malo, si se le podía comparar con Greyback por ejemplo.

\- Nos dejara libre – Respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- Puede ser que siendo tan buena hechicera, después de hacerte mía, me lances un hechizo dejándome inconsciente, lo suficiente para que liberes a tus insolentes amigos y lograran huir – Lucius sonrió sarcásticamente. Hermione tomó su decisión e inconscientemente rodeó la cintura de Lucius con sus piernas. – ¿Tenemos un trato Granger? – Le preguntó, sin dejarse llevar por ella.

Hermione lo meditaba, y cuando sintió su miembro palpitar murmuró.

\- Lo tiene Señor -

Lucius sonrío y, con una mano, tomó su varita de su bolsillo trasero y con un movimiento ambos quedaron desnudos, Lucius tomó su miembro y lo paseó por su sexo, perversamente.

En ese momento Hermione dejó de sentir temor, una corriente eléctrica traspasó todo su cuerpo, provocando que se humedeciera.

En ese momento se sintió perversa, mala, toda una Slytherin.

Lucius la apoyó contra la pared y ella se sujetó de sus hombros.

\- Sabrás lo que es tener un hombre de verdad, Granger –

El pecho de Hermione subió y bajó de lo excitada que estaba con solo ver la posesión en su mirada y le declaró.

\- No lo dudo Señor –

Sus palabras le gustaban a Lucius, lo excitaban, lo veía en su mirada. Le gustaba el que una mujer le hablara así y eso lo ponía más duro. Más bestia.

Sin pensarlo y sin precauciones, Hermione sintió como su sexo se abría al introducir su mojado miembro, empapado de sus propios fluidos. Primera vez de Hermione y le excitaba la sensación de dolor y placer mezclándose en su ser. Era la primera vez que sentía piel contra piel de esa manera, y era maravilloso para ella.

Alucinante. La perversión de Hermione aumentaba. Y cuando sentía que sus testículos se restregaban contra ella, lo tomó de los hombros con la intención de marcar el movimiento.

Pero Lucius, no se lo permitía, no le dejaba. Puso sus manos en su trasero, las tomó con fuerza y, tras darle un leve azote que hizo que Hermione lo mirara a los ojos, la movió en busca de su placer. El sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar entre sí, la consumía.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejaba llevar mientras sus jadeos retumbaban en la habitación.

\- Mírame – Exigió Lucius. – Mírame, y date cuenta que soy yo el que te está tomando Granger –

Hermione abrió los ojos y los clavó en él. Veía su mandíbula en tensión, pero su grisácea mirada era la que la hechizaba. El esfuerzo que sentía en su rostro y su boca entreabierta la excitaba más.

Entonces Lucius cambió el ritmo de las embestidas y ella gritó y echó la cabeza para atrás.

\- Eres mía, Granger –

Con los ojos vidriosos por el momento, Hermione lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros y lo observaba. Se dejaba manejar mientras su mirada le hablaba. Le pedía a gritos que se corriera.

Le exigía que se lo hiciera ver y, cuando no pudo más, le clavó las uñas en los hombros y un grito agónico pero lleno de placer salió de su boca.

\- Si… así… córrete para mí –

Su sexo de Hermione se contrajo y sus espasmos internos consiguieron lo que quería. Darle placer. Lo veia en sus ojos.

Lo disfrutaba. Tras una embestida brutal, sacó su miembro de su interior y lo oyó soltar el aire entre los dientes, mientras le mordía en el hombro por el esfuerzo hecho. El sudor recorría sus cuerpos mientras jadeaban por lo ocurrido.

Lo suyo era sexo en estado puro. Y Hermione reconocía que le gustaba tanto o más que a él.

Lucius la bajó, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se separó y la observaba, como si la mirara por primera vez.

\- Eres hermosa Granger – Bajó su mirada hasta sus piernas y vio cómo su semen como la sangre de su primera vez corría por sus piernas, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

Hermione lo observaba y se acercó a él al ver su intención de usar su varita para vestirse, Hermione lo tomaba del brazo y Lucius la miró interrogante.

\- Yo… aun… no quiero… - No sabía cómo continuar, el decir que quería volver a intentarlo.

\- ¿Granger? –

\- Quiero más – Lo dejó sin habla, esperando ser completamente clara.

Lucius sonrió.

\- Excelente Granger, has sacado la serpiente que llevas dentro –

Hermione no dijo más ya que Lucius volvió a sonreír. Se le iluminó la mirada y obedeció sin rechistar. Los labios de Lucius tomaron los suyos y, con una calma y placidez que la puso a mil, los lamió y lo finalizó con un beso voraz.

\- Eres exquisita – Dijo Lucius.

Cuando le dijo eso, Hermione no lo meditó, solo empujó a Lucius sobre la cama y él riendo se dejó caer, Hermione lentamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Había algo fuerte que la llamaba, deseo, lo deseaba y lo veía en su mirada. Sorprendido por su actitud, le cuestionó.

\- ¿Ahora qué Granger? –

\- No hable – Le ordenó.

\- No puedes ordenarme Granger – Como respuesta, Hermione lo besó.

Un beso caliente, cargado de erotismo y lleno de deseo.

\- Granger… -

\- Lo deseo –

\- Soy todo suyo Granger –

Lucius se acomodó y, con cuidado, le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura. Lo miró y vio que no ponía resistencia y que poco a poco se estaba volviendo loco. Las caderas de Hermione tomaban vida propia y se movían sobre él, sin entrar en él y conteniendo ambos la respiración.

La respuesta de Lucius fue inmediata. Hermione notó como crecía su duro miembro y eso la activó más. Una de sus manos de Lucius abandonó su cintura para subir por su espalda hasta llegar a su pelo.

Lucius lo tomó y tiró de él. Eso a Hermione la excito más, lo esperaba. Lucius se incorporó y el cuello de Hermione quedo totalmente expuesto ante su boca y lo chupó.

Lucius lo lamia con ansiedad, con capricho y la hacía suspirar de placer.

Su otra mano de Lucius abandonó su cintura y llegó hasta sus pechos, que quedaron ante él.

Su boca se dirigió hacia ellos. Los chupó. Los devoró.

Lucius le mordisqueó los pezones y los endureció. La avivaba. Le soltó el pelo y pudo volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Sus manos estaban a cada lado de sus pechos y, con reclamación, los juntó y los apretó para meterse los dos pezones en la boca.

\- Me vuelves loco… -

Hermione sonrió. Se pegó a él.

Su mirada de Lucius cargada de erotismo consiguió enajenar a Hermione. Durante unos segundos, se resistió a que fuera ella quien llevara el mando, quien lo poseía, pero al final notó que sus manos regresan a sus piernas y, mientras las paseaba por ellas, murmuró.

\- De acuerdo Granger, muéstrame que tan Slytherin puedes llegar a ser – Hermione decidió jugar a su juego y se dejó llevar por el morbo.

Tomó las manos de Lucius y las retiró de sus muslos mientras le ordenaba.

\- Prohibido tocar – Gesticuló.

Lucius quería protestar y frunció el ceño. Cuando Hermione vio que se quedaba quieto, tomó sus pechos y se los acercó a la boca de Lucius. Se los ofrecía.

Lo obligó a que primero le chupara uno y después el otro y, cuando sus pezones volvían a estar duros, se los retiraba de la boca y sonreía. Lucius gruñía.

\- Dame tu mano – Hermione le pidió.

Lucius se la entregó y la paseaba por su pierna hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos. Le dejó tocarla y pronto introdujo un dedo sobre su sexo. Dejó que se encaprichara más de ella y, cuando se animó, lo obligó a que sacara su dedo y se lo llevara a su propia boca.

\- Resbaladiza y húmeda, como a usted le gusta – Intentó tomarla de nuevo por la cintura y Hermione le dio un manotazo.

\- Prohibido tocar Señor Malfoy –

\- Granger… modere sus órdenes – Hermione sonrió, pero él no.

Eso a Hermione le gustaba. Subió su mano izquierda hasta su cuello, y le tomó del cabello con cuidado. No quería que le doliera de más o lo pagaría caro.

Su cuello queda expuesto totalmente ante ella, mientras sentía el latido de su corazón entre sus piernas.

\- Señor Malfoy, no olvide que ahora mando yo – Hermione sacó su lengua y le lamió el cuello.

Hermione se deleitaba con su sabor y finalmente acabó en su boca. Adoraba su boca. Le devoró los labios y oyó un gemido gutural salir de su interior.

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más alterada, acercó sus pechos de nuevo a su boca y, cuando él se los iba a lamer, se los retiró. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos agarró su miembro y sus duros testículos y los tomó con deleite. ¡Impresionante! Fue su pensamiento.

El poderoso latido de aquel grueso miembro hinchado hacia que su sexo le temblara de impaciencia. Y cuando Hermione acercó su boca hasta el rosado capullo y se lo introdujo, lo sintió temblar a él. Su lengua, deseosa, pasea por su miembro y le repartió cientos de dulces besos cargados de erotismo y perversión.

Jugó mimosa hasta que sus jadeos por lo que le hacía le hicieron mirarlo y vio que tiene la cabeza completamente inclinada y los ojos cerrados. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y temblaba de gozo. De pronto, notó sus manos en su cabeza y le dijo.

\- ¿Le gusta? –

\- Sssí… - Consiguió decir mientras enredaba sus dedos entre su pelo.

Notó sus caderas moverse y su miembro se acomodaba aún más en su boca. Eso le dio fuerzas para continuar mientras sentía cómo todo él se contraía de placer. Con delicadeza, mordisqueó alrededor de su capullo y se paró en una finita tela.

Su lengua se deslizó por ella consiguiendo que Lucius se moviera y resoplara y más cuando finalmente la tomó con sus labios y tiró de ella. Como si de un helado se tratara, lo degustó. Lucius jadeaba, muerto de placer.

Con su otra mano libre le tomó los testículos y se los tocó. Lucius tenía un espasmo, después otro y sonrío al oírlo resoplar. Su miembro ya estaba tan enorme e hinchado que no cabía, por lo que decidió subir y bajar su lengua por él mientras lo hacía disfrutar más y más.

Le enloquecía lo que hacía, lo que le decía, así que lo repetía una y otra vez hasta que sus jadeos eran más continuos y fuertes. Sus caderas la acompañaban, sus dedos en su cabello se tensaban y la embestía en la boca. La sensación la embriagaba.

Estaba poseyéndolo con su boca y le gustaba tenerlo entre sus manos y bajo su merced. Ponía una de sus manos sobre sus marcados abdominales y le clavaba las uñas. Eso lo hacía jadear más mientras sus caderas no paraban de moverse.

Agarraba su miembro endurecido con sus manos y comenzaba a masturbarlo con embestidas potentes, como a él le gustaban. El cuerpo de Lucius se contraía una y otra vez, pero se negaba a dejarse llevar.

\- Súbase en mí, Granger… -

Su voz implorante y su deseo por él la llevaron a obedecerlo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y entonces la penetró. Estaba mojada y resbaladiza.

Se encajó totalmente en ella y los dos gritaron.

Hermione notaba cómo se abría paso en su interior. Enloquecida, se sujetó a sus hombros mientras él la tomaba con posesión del trasero y con su demanda la hacía subir y bajar para encajarse en ella una y otra vez mientras la miraba y lo comía por el deseo. Su miembro duro y caliente, entraba y salía de ella con desesperación, mientras su sexo se contraía y lo succionaba.

Hermione movía las caderas frenéticamente y temblaba mientras Lucius, con movimientos devastadores y duros, continuaba llevándola hasta el clímax. Los pechos de Hermione saltaban ante él y, cuando su boca le tomó un pezón y se lo mordió al tiempo que la penetraba, un orgasmo devastador tomó su cuerpo. Mientras, Lucius la colmaba de largas embestidas hasta que no pudo más y lo oyó sisear su nombre entre jadeos y contracciones.

Cuando todo acabó y quedó sobre Lucius extasiada y húmeda, Lucius tomó su varita y con un pase ambos quedaron vestidos.

Se incorporaron y oyeron ruidos en las afueras en el salón, Lucius tomó bruscamente y sin decirle más la sacó al salón. Ambos pudieron ver a Harry y Ron escondidos ambos con varita, Lucius se acercó un poco a Hermione y le susurró.

\- Soy hombre de palabra Granger – Y ante eso, Hermione lo miró confundida y la haló hacia el salón. - Podemos deshacernos de la sangre sucia Greyback, llévatela si quieres -

\- ¡No! - Ron había irrumpido en el salón.

Bellatrix miró alrededor, sorprendida, giró su varita.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! - Rugió Ron, apuntando la varita hacia Bellatrix, y la de ella voló en el aire y fue capturada por la mano de Harry, que había entrado corriendo tras Ron.

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Greyback se dieron media vuelta. Harry gritó.

\- ¡Desmanius! - Y Lucius Malfoy se deja derrumbar junto a la chimenea.

Empujando a Hermione lejos del ataque. Rayos de luz salieron disparados de las varitas de Draco, Narcissa y Greyback. Harry se lanzó al suelo, rodando tras el sofá para evitarlos.

\- ¡Alto o ella muere! - Jadeando, Harry se asomó por detrás del sofá.

Bellatrix mantenía en pie a Hermione, y sujetaba su cuchillo en la garganta de Hermione.

\- Dejen caer las varitas – Susurró. - ¡Déjenlas caer, o veremos exactamente como de sucia es su sangre! - Ron se quedó rígido, aferrando la varita.

Harry se enderezó, todavía sujetando la de Bellatrix.

\- ¡He dicho que las dejen caer! - Gritó ella, presionando la hoja contra la garganta de Hermione.

Harry vio aparecer gotas de sangre.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - Gritó, y dejó caer la varita de Bellatrix al suelo a sus pies.

Ron hizo lo mismo. Ambos alzaron las manos a la altura de los hombros.

\- ¡Bien! - Dijo ella maliciosa. - ¡Draco, recógelas! ¡El Señor Oscuro está de camino, Harry Potter! ¡Tu muerte se aproxima! - Harry lo sabía, su cicatriz estallaba de dolor, y podía sentir a Voldemort volando a través del cielo en la distancia, sobre un oscuro y tormentoso mar, y pronto estaría lo suficientemente cerca como aparecerse ante ellos, y Harry no veía forma de escapar.

\- Ahora - Dijo Bellatrix suavemente, mientras Draco se apresuraba a volver hasta ella con las varitas. - Cissy, creo que deberíamos volver a atar a estos pequeños héroes, mientras Greyback se ocupa de la Señorita Sangre sucia. Estoy segura de que el Señor Oscuro no te escatimará a la chica, Greyback, después de lo que has hecho esta noche - Al finalizar estas últimas palabras se oyó un peculiar chirrido arriba.

Todos ellos levantaron la mirada a tiempo de ver la araña de cristal temblar; con un crujido y un amenazador cascabeleo, empezó a caer. Bellatrix, que estaba directamente bajo ella, dejó caer a Hermione y se lanzó a un lado con un grito. La araña de cristal se estrelló contra el suelo con una explosión de cristal y cadenas, cayendo sobre Hermione y el duende, que todavía estaba aferrado a la espada de Gryffindor.

Trozos brillantes de cristal volaron en todas direcciones. Draco se dobló por la mitad, cubriéndose con las manos la cara ensangrentada. Mientras Ron corría a sacar a Hermione de las ruinas, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad.

Saltó sobre el sillón y arrancó las tres varitas de la mano de Draco, apuntando con todas ellas a Greyback,

\- ¡Desmanius! - El hombre lobo se alzó sobre sus pies a causa del triple hechizo, salió volando hasta el techo y después se estrelló contra el suelo.

Mientras Narcissa arrastraba a Draco fuera de peligro, Bellatrix se ponía en pie, con el pelo volando mientras blandía el cuchillo de plata; pero Narcisa había dirigido su varita hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Dobby! - Gritó e incluso Bellatrix se quedó congelada. - ¡Tú! ¿Hiciste caer la araña? - El diminuto elfo entró trotando en la habitación, su dedo tembloroso apuntaba a su antigua señora.

\- No debe hacer daño a Harry Potter - Gritó.

\- ¡Mátale, Cissy! - Gritó Bellatrix, pero se oyó otro crujido, y la varita de Narcissa también voló en el aire para aterrizar al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Asqueroso elfo! - Ladró Bellatrix. - ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar la varita de una bruja, cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos? –

\- ¡Dobby no tiene amo! - Gritó el elfo. - ¡Dobby es libre, y Dobby tiene que salvar a Harry Potter y sus amigos! - La cicatriz de Harry le cegaba de dolor.

Atontado, supo que tenía momentos, segundos, antes de que Voldemort estuviera allí con ellos.

\- Ron, tómala... y ¡vete! - Gritó, tirándole una de las varitas, después se inclinó para sacar a Griphook de debajo de la araña.

Hermione aprovechó para ver a Lucius recuperando la compostura y observándose el uno al otro llevándose un gran secreto consigo, que ahora ambos compartirían. Cargándose al duende, que todavía aferraba la espada, al hombro, Harry agarró la mano de Dobby y giró en el punto para desaparecer. Mientras giraba en la oscuridad captó un último vistazo del salón con las figuras pálidas y congeladas de Narcissa y Draco, de la veta de rojo que era el pelo de Ron, y de un destello azul de plata voladora cuando Bellatrix tiró el cuchillo desde el otro lado de la habitación hacia el lugar donde él se estaba desvaneciendo... la casa de Bill y Fleur... Shell Cottage... la casa de Bill y Fleur...

Había desaparecido a lo desconocido, todo lo que podía hacer era repetir el nombre de destino y esperar que eso fuera suficiente para llevarle allí. El dolor en su frente le atravesaba, y el peso del duende la aplastaba. Podía sentir la hoja de la espada de Gryffindor golpeando contra su espalda, la mano de Dobby tirando de la suya, se preguntó si el elfo estaba intentado hacerse cargo de la Desaparición, empujarles en la dirección correcta, o intentando, apretándole los dedos, indicar que todo iba bien.

Y entonces golpearon tierra sólida y olieron el aire salado. Harry cayó de rodillas, soltando la mano de Dobby, he intentado bajar gentilmente a Griphook al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Dijo cuándo el duende se movió, pero Griphook simplemente lloriqueó.

Harry escudriñó la oscuridad. Parecía haber una casa de campo no muy lejos bajo el ancho y estrellado cielo, y creyó ver movimiento fuera.

\- ¿Dobby, es esto Shell Cottage? - Susurró, aferrando las dos varitas que le había quitado a Malfoy, listo para luchar si era necesario. - ¿Hemos venido al lugar adecuado, Dobby? - Miró alrededor.

El pequeño elfo estaba de pie junto a él.

\- ¡Dobby! - El elfo se tambaleó ligeramente, con las estrellas reflejadas en sus grandes y brillantes ojos. Juntos, él y Harry bajaron la mirada a la empuñadura de plata que sobresalía del pecho del elfo. - Dobby... no... ¡Ayuda! - No sabía ni le importaba si eran magos o Muggles, amigos o enemigos; solo le importaba la mancha oscura que se extendía por el pecho de Dobby y que este había extendido sus brazos hacia Harry con una mirada suplicante.

Harry le tomó y le tendió de lado en la fresca hierba.

\- Dobby, no, no te mueras, no te mueras... - Los ojos del elfo se encontraron con los suyos, y sus labios temblaron por el esfuerzo que le suponía formar las palabras.

-Harry... Potter... - Y entonces sufrió un pequeño estremecimiento y el elfo se quedó inmóvil, y sus ojos no eran más que grandes y vidriosos orbes, chispeando con la luz de las estrellas que ya no podían ver.

Durante esa noche, la soledad los acompañaba con más intensidad y mientras todos velaban la muerte de Dobby, Hermione observaba por la fría ventana de la casa; hasta que Ron se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Hermione? ¿Malfoy te hizo algo? – Hermione lo vio y le sonrió con suavidad, negando con la cabeza, siguió viendo con la ventana y suspiró.

\- No hizo nada… nada que yo no quisiera – Hermione rememoraba en su mente las imágenes tan excitantes que vivió horas antes, imágenes que siempre llevaría sólo consigo y sonrió, nunca hubiera imaginado que a fin de cuentas lo más divertido era lo más excitante… y lo más excitante… LO MÁS PELIGROSO.

FIN.


End file.
